


Son of Rook

by RaberandBee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Daemons, Eren's Fem! name is Louisa, F/F, F/M, Farmer Eren, Fem!Eren (Temporarily), Isabel is Eren's daughter, Kuchel is young, Levi is OLD, M/M, Mikasa is Fawn, My First AO3 Post, Petra fae princess, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Prince of Hell!Levi, Reaper Erwin, Reincarnation, Rook Demon, Slave!Fem!Eren, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Witch Hanji, demon!Levi, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaberandBee/pseuds/RaberandBee
Summary: Rivaille loves his family. Ya'know... Malphas, his father is the King of Hell. His lovely Mum is human living out life in an ageless time hole. Ah, and his dearest older brother is frolicking in beautiful fields of booze, various drugs, and sex with everything but a human. Probably a coffee mug, at that.Though, our sweet Rivvy is busy lurking in the shadows of an old molded housing of a fifteen year old mother of a child he named. He stays in the shadows; though, they both know he is there. Then, watches their lives play out until he's forced to move on.What will come of him if centuries later he can feel the souls inside him reverberate to a song distances away. A song no human should know.What will come when he finds his dear Louisa's soul has been recycled to that of a cheap farmer's hand?





	1. Popped Outta' Satan's Arsehole!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Now, I don't know muh about history or demonology, but I just liked the idea. It's not solid and I don't know where I am going with this, but try and enjoy anyhow. I am pretty bad about jumping around from topics and laying things heavy. So... sorry!

Levi could smell a feast of desperate souls. Not that it’s unusual; it’s London England in the seventh century. However, he is hungry and just got popped from Lucifer’s arsehole. So, when he smells a feast near by, he thinks nothing but gratefulness. The building itself is a pretty worn storage house. It smelled damp and unclean, but so are the souls he is after. It’s almost fitting. Inside he finds a slave post.  
Wow… Surprising.

There are many’a children, broken and miserable. Eyes like glass; they came off as just barely alive. All light in their eyes has long since been gone. And all feeling of worth, vanquished.  
They barely respond to his touches when he brushes his knuckle over their filthy skin while examining them. A few would whimper and beg for ‘no more, please… No more’. The children’s ages gaped between six to twelve. By the smell of the air, only one had hit puberty. However, all have been used. He could smell the men and women on them. Sweat, rust, dirt, piss, cum, feces, blood, and liquors permeate the air with the sweet scent of souls. All of them look dead. This is my type of meal. Take them away from the filth and horror they’ve been forced. Never to feel pain again. Just constant euphoria but never peace. He had a nice lot of lifesource here, but could barely register a single one that still functions like a human. Despite them being my meal, I still see them as human. They are just a different species I need consumption from to survive. Some befriend barn animals, I save humans from more torture by eating their life essence. 

 

(Levi POV)

 

I don’t want to just kill them. I should put them out of their misery, but if I leave all the souls then a reaper would come. I am not in the mood to deal with Shitwin right now. Tch..  
Maybe I can give them hope. Season them a bit with emotions. I like my meals bittersweet.

Darkness shrouds the room and my body shifts within the nothingness. Some had noticed a change. Momentarily I remove all pain around the room. By now I have everyone’s attention. I wonder where the keepers are. Probably piss drunk.

“A-are yeh’a... a Angel?” A small boy asked.

I shook my head no. I make it a rule to not lie when I am in my form. By living and being commanded by rules, it makes my resolve stronger. It’s a give or take system.  
“I am a demon. You will be my meal in which I will absorb the power of. I’ll take your emotions and memories away from your soul like breaking down foods. But what’s left of you will no longer feel pain. When I consume you, you will not go to Hell nor Heaven. You will remain as part of me for eternity. Would you join me?” I held out my hand. By simple willpower I made the cages and metal bars dissipated. I can alter matter around me in this form. Ah, humankind has a lot to achieve in the science and medical field... I took the hands of the offered children.  
Not all of them joined. But they were broken right now. I can take full advantage.

“You will never see your rapists again. Never again abused like a common whore. Would you like that? Sometimes I can use your memories to find them and exact revenge. Wouldn’t you like to hurt the ones who hurt you? Who hurt your family? Come and join me. I can take you away from here. I can take you from the cold and hunger pains. Won’t you come?”

Almost as if they were entranced they all came to me, broken gazes settling upon my crimson coated eyes. It seems when I revert forms, people cannot say no to my eyes. There have been plenty exceptions, but most of them take to the calming effects of my deep voice and the warm fiery glow of my eyes. Even when it was my normal cobalt or mercury blue, most seemed attracted.

“Close your eyes and follow my voice…” I spoke softly. I’m not going to try and savior those souls, but I will take them.

“Shhh….” All fourteen of the children had fallen in a line without being asked, such good kids. I opened my jaws filled with razor teeth and consumed every one of the children's souls.

To eating souls there are a few repercussions as there would be to any form of gaining strength or power. Souls have an acquired taste. Life events, memories, thoughts, emotions, and many other things have an effect on the taste. The different variables are what I derive my power from. I don’t have to eat and I will thrive for a century or two, but be significantly weakened. I can't die from starving, but being too weak to walk or stand is unpleasant. It is true you can become mortal if you never eat a soul for centuries on, but it is excruciating. However, since I also have a human mother I can revert forms unlike the others who cloak their forms. Granted, I can’t change my actual appearance, but I can be human. Other creatures and cloak themselves to look like another, but very few can actually shift forms. Not only that, but my humanity also forces me to take on the emotions or memories of my meals. That is why I’m able to retain humanity. I feel emotions like happiness and fear. I still feel even love.

Most demons are too corrupt and twisted to feel such things, but I’m not them.  
My brother is like that too. Except he has no interest in such things. He likes to put people in pain, but he and I have a profound bond sadly.

Sadly we love each other…. And I hate it….

All well… I might as well burn this place down. If I’m lucky, the slave traders will get caught in it upstairs.  
“Alright, let’s get this fire star-” I sniffed the air. Something hidden within the piss and mold had caught my attention. I heard a hitch of breath and slight movement. A heartbeat. Two heartbeats… One’s erratic and the other is barely noticeable.  
Only one is breathing.  
A mother…?  
I turn to eye my surroundings and noticed a small bundle hidden by straw. It’s a girl. Her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.  
“Please don-’t hert me. I happa’ley give up my wh’ole bein if you give me time. Please give me a week aft’ur burth to give up meh’ soul. Just let me find someone to take ma’ babey before you eat me.” Her voice was stern and determined aside from her obvious fear. A heavy almost uninterpretable German accent laid thick on her words. She knows English very well, but it’s obviously not been put to practical use until now.

I eyed her questionably. Her soul smells sweet. Sweeter than anything I’ve smelled before, but it’s tainted. It has a vibrant glow, but she has enough evil in her past to have blight edged into her very soul. I could eat her, but my humanity won’t allow me to. She’d be worth savoring, but the emotions most of the children feel strongly for her and maternal figures in general. They won’t let me.  
A small boy by the name of Marlowe has taken to her. His soul is breaking down to the memories of… Louisa.. protecting him as he had escaped from the men. However, they caught up to the boy and started beating him in punishment. The strange girl swooped in and took it for him. She gave herself to them to protect him.

She had saw the boy being beat and despite her child in the womb, she tried to save him. It resulted in her being here. I could feel the pain and fear of losing her baby radiate off her. A few more children had given their raw emotions and memories of her protecting them with her short time here. That included sexual abuse even with the baby at stake.

“Louisa, huh? Saved Marlowe and took a dick for the seven year old Mina. Admirable and stupid. You know that harm and pain could of killed the baby, right?” I took a few steps to her. She looked baffled then pissed within a point four second span.

“If I dedn’t, those keads would be in an even warse conditsun. Not zat it mettars anything to you, ya right bastard! Ya’ ate’em! Zose child-ren had enough pain wothout’ya! How dare you-!” I kneeled infront of her. She immediately shut up seeming to remember previously begging for the safety of the baby.

“Hmm, yes. Like I said, admirable. As for eating them, it was better than this. They will never rest, but they don’t feel pain anymore. Their memories and their beings are a part of me now. Over time they will be converted to nothing more than a part of my own twisted soul. They won’t feel the pain anymore and they won’t be tortured. Their memories stay alive, and they aren’t as broken anymore. If anything the shits are safe now.” I spoke calmly. Her face relaxed but she still held skepticism.  
“As for you, I’m not taking your soul. I’ll help you escape, but this place is going down in flames. Now, hurry up, I don’t want to be in this shit hole any longer.”  
I picked the flailing girl up bridal style. Her bulging belly pressed against my chest resulting to be kicked by two people.  
“Just as feisty as your Mum, eh?” I sighed. I ran out from the way I came and set her on the flat platform on the roof of a tavern.  
“Oi, you jackarse! Wotch it!” She barked.

“Oi, calm your milk sacks. If you don’t knock it off I won’t tell you if your kid is okay or not.” I tutted. She settled down.  
“Whot do you mean.. If my babey is okay or not…? Are zey okay? I promise to be gute.” She whimpered. The kids memories showed her cuddling them to keep them warm and give a sense of security. However they knew she’d cry herself silently to sleep cradling her stomach. Probably worried for the youngin’.

“Lay down.” I commanded in a stoic voice. She reluctantly shifted on her back. Placing a palm on her swollen stomach I listened and felt. “The soul is female. A little girl who is fiery and bullheaded.” I chuckled. The child was roaring and ready to go. Kicking and squirming in the young mother.

“Sh-she’s.. Okay? It’s-she’s a girl?” She started crying out of relief. She's spent far too long worried on if her baby would survive. Tears pricked at the now noticeably bright eyes. I hadn’t noticed before, but her eyes are incredible. I have never came across another with those strange orbs.  
“She is more than fine. In fact, she may come early. A few days you’ll be in labor. Though, can’t say for sure you’ll survive it. You have a midwife, yeah?” I whispered in question. It’s odd. Feeling her stomach is calming. The kicks have stopped and the baby began to fall into a slumber. I closed my eyes and listened to their combined heartbeats. The young mother, probably no more than fifteen shrugged.

“What will you name her?” I asked. Why do I care? I didn't mean to ask.  
“Hmm…. You name har, wicken savour.”   
I snorted, “I'm no savior..”   
“You saved us. Now, give’er a name. Nothing like Gertrude or Petunia.” She giggled. 

“I don't know.. Petunia has a nice ring to it.” I joked dryly.   
“Come on then!” She grinned.   
“Hmm… Isabel. I like Isabel.”   
She laid there quietly as if rolling the name around in her head.  
“Isabel… I love it. You hare zat, meine süße. Your name is now Isabel… I kinda want a flouwer too.”  
She smiled softly.  
“Petunia is a flower.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Nien! Howe ‘bout.. magnolias. Isabel Magnolia Jaeger.” She grinned. I nodded. I just named a baby. Fuck. Prince of Hell just named a baby.

“Whot’s yore name?” The question confused me. Then I remembered I am in my form. I cannot lie, but that doesn’t mean I have to answer.

“Why, brat?” I lazily looked to her dirty face.

“You know mine… I’m Louisa, my fathsar was German and mein mothar was Turkish, I wos’a former slave to a fat german arse, pregnant to a lettle garl zat you named, and I wos just saved from certain dess by a demon.” She closed her eyes and relaxed as the warm sun heated up her shaking form.

“Hmm… Demons don’t give their names, but.. Maybe one day.” I spoke quietly. I hauled up and towered over the former stranger.

“Oh, zhot’s too batte. Danke... for saving me, Demon.” She sighed.  
She is oddly easy going for a human, but admittedly hot-headed. Even my Maman had tried to run away from my Pa when she discovered him.

“Time for me to burn down that hovel of black-out drunk fucktrucks.” I gazed over to the small house I found the kids in. They resided in the cold stone basement cupboard when I found them. The men who took them were drinking their livers away upstairs in the warm living quarters.

“Demon, do me a favour.” I stopped to look at the exhausted brunette.  
“Hn?” I gave a noise to continue.  
“Macke dem suffer. Carve ze pain into zeeir souls for what they did. Make it hurt.” She growled at me with eyes glowering into my cranium.  
And they say I’m a demon.

“With pleasure, Miss.” I smirked taking my leave. As I fled the scene, I noticed she had her eyes fixed on the rising flames. I did as promised and made it hurt. Before burning the house down, I disemboweled them and left my venom from my talons to coat their exposed innards. The venom burns and even worse, makes you feel it for eternity no matter if you are in heaven or hell. It also ruins any chances of their souls being recycled. They are now toxic and cannot be recycled in risk of contaminating others. Fucking deserve it you wayward cunts.

So, let’s just say I’ll have to deal with a certain eyebrow fuck here soon. 

Hm, I wonder how Maman is doing. I haven’t actually seen either of my parents in quite some time. I’ll have to send a letter soon that will tell them I’ll be home sometime.  
Or, I can send a raven.

I change forms and hid between alleyways as people rushed about. Probably going mad trying to ease the fire without it spreading to other households. Listening to chaos is a good pastime.   
I held out my forearm and waiting for a black bird to perch itself on me by instinct. I coaxed it’s small head to me.   
“Find the Rook Master. Tell him the Raven will arrive soon.” I spoke to it knowing it will convey my message

I pulled away and stood there silently. The feathered friend had took that as a cue to leave and began it’s journey to France. There is a small town on the outskirts of town where time is not working right. It’s not been noticed by most humans, but time passes slowly there, if at all. 

When humans leave, they are eased out of it and hypnotically believing that nothing has changed. Even though they haven’t aged a day in months. All that time will catch up with them after they leave. Some never leave. Like my mother, whom my father refuses to turn into a demon or make her live in Hell after death because he wants to keep her. She won’t age much there, and Dad can keep his living, breathing mate. He won’t have to mangle her soul to be with her.

Rule 01:  
Do not mate with a creature you are based on. 

Humans are no exception. If a human mated God, they could only be with God. The same goes for Angels. Demons are just mangled human souls crafted by Lucifer, an angel. We mate a human, the very thing our existence is based, we are mated to them for life. We mate another demon, we can break our bonded ties if you have the strength.

Calmly standing in the alley, I assessed the best and quickest way to get there. I could go hitch a few rides or fly… I don’t want to fly right now with all these English fucks being oh so happy to spill blood. 

Fuck it, I’ll fly. No one will mistake me for an enemy or shit. I’m a giant man bird in form.

What are they gonna do? Launch bayonets at me?


	2. Casual Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille visits his family and wastes time while he awaits his brother's return.

They fucking fired cannon at me! Arseholes, the lot of ‘em!  
At least I made it back home with no blood loss. I stand in the dirt road leading to the back door of my childhood home. I spent fourteen years here as a six year old. This area is near timeless for the living. When I was technically twenty it was time for me to leave home and go to hell.   
I stand right where my dad shot me between the eyes. Just like my brother.

Kenny was ten when we moved here and stopped aging. In ten years time, I watched my Pa shoot him and we washed the blood into the soil. Maman cut up the body and jarred it as tradition. 

Brother started aging again in hell, so instead of being four years older, his body is eight years older than mine. I have always hated that. I am still as… vertically challenged as ever, but he kept growing. Thankfully, Ravens are known to be much larger than Crows, so I am hoping he’s stopped growing. 

I went to hell lookin’ six. Most underestimated the little six year old in the districts of Gehenna. I’m actually glad about that since I was concealing myself as an innocent six year old human soul that was damned because I murdered my abusive family. That was only an alibi. Most believed me, but those who were experienced were still wary. 

I guess I should stop reminiscing and go in to visit the parentals. I haven’t seen Kutchel and Malphas since they murdered me. I wonder if I have any new siblings? Hanji did predict I would have a family extension in the near future. 

“Rivaille! Rivvy! My sweet boy, is that you?” I looked up to the back door where a young lady hopping on her toes in a skimpy dressing gown. 

“Mother, you shouldn’t show so much skin. You are no harlet,” I scoffed as I took the bouncing woman into my arms.

“Oh hush, boy. I use to sell my fanny on the pavement. No fussing when not’a ‘nother soul ‘sides yer fatha will see me.”

I scoffed in disgust. No, I see no evil in selling yourself for coin when you have starvin’ kids or an addiction to uphold. No home or no other choice. It’s life and you make those choices. Bad is just a human’s concept to make them feel mighty and gain control of other humans. We live without virtues and morals. I live with no regrets.

“I need not to first see my maman in a thin drape the first I see her in nearing ten years.” I pet her dark hair and hold her waist as the childish woman nuzzles my throat. 

“Rivvy, m’dear, I have missed you. Now come, come! Your father in pro’ally waiting!” She grips ahold of my wrist and I let her drag me to the door. I chuckle behind my free hand. 

I follow her into the country mansion my father built in two days. The floor is polished cherry and walls coated in various enchanting ingredients that force out all other creatures. No angel nor fae may ever visit. No ghoul or ghost, vamp or wrath, nothing but human and demon with the rook’s bloodline.

Malphas, my father, was a personal right hand of Uncle Luci. Lucifer, in his time of hate and misery, found the most pure human new born boy he could. He made a deal with a crude pregnant wrench for riches in turn for her child.   
Luci took the soul and separated it from his body. He tortured and maimed that pure new soul until it was ugly and mutated. The hands of hate and magick laced to his soul like flesh. That is how the original Knights came to be. And it took melinia for Lucifer to burn out on his feud with his father and brothers before he envied what humans had more than he loved his spiteful and jealous father.   
Jeodus, the name my brother and I created for Lucifer’s father when we were young in fear our mouths would rot if we dared speak it, had himself gave up on this second world.  
His first world he made as a jealous ruler had backfired. He compiled a book and series of words of his first ruling using the minds and hands of mortals to write about what had gone wrong. What he failed. He gave humans a chance to fix their wrongs and do better a second time.

Then his son was born and taught to love instead of hate. To worship out of care instead of fear. That didn’t work either. People claimed it to be for love when they really feared the power bestowed on a single entity. They proved it time and time again they’d turn on him if it meant they could play the Father. 

Both Jeodus and Lucifer gave up on humanity and decided to live life as humans instead. No upholding appearance and they give into their human desires. Despite everything, heaven and hell no longer quarrel. There are many other worlds, realms, and dimensions. We share the same realm that we try so hard to keep intertwine with the human realm. We may not particularly like each other, but many do have good relations.

Hell was turned to be ruled by the rook demon, Malphas and Heaven ruled by an unknown angel. To be fair, only higher ups know my father rules and I only know all this because I am the Prince of Hell. 

However, many do not know my father doesn’t keep control. He rules by name but allows the creature of Hades to be the rulers with guidelines they can’t change. Hell is districts. You have to have certain power to go to higher districts or you will be crushed, burned, drowned, electrocuted, etc. My point is, the atmosphere will cause immediate death.

They don’t even know father is mated with a human. They know not that the rook bloodline has continuations with my brother, The Crow, and myself, The Raven.   
If they find us out then speak our true names, the names of the children of Kutchel. They could kill our mother and that would crush my father. 

“Rivvick! Rivvy! Revish, Levi!” I blink out of my daze but the call of those ridiculous names ma calls me.  
“Mama, you named me Rivaille. Rev-eye, say it with me… Rev-” the back of her hand flung at my chest.

“Oh hush, you! I could have very well named you Petunia,” she pouted.

“What is with mothers and the name Petunia? Did some person name Petunia personally offend all possible mothers?” I spoke to myself.

“What was that, dear?” She looked up from where she was dragging me to my father’s study.   
I shook my head, “Nothing, Mama.”

“Very well, your father is going to be happy to see you! We’ve kept tabs on Hell for a while. Kenny just had a jolly time with drinking, whores, and highs. You actually turned Hell on its head!” she babbled in happiness. 

I chuckled, “More like forced it off its ass.” 

“My son,” a booming voice called. I look to the bottom of the staircase to the open door in which my father has come to greet us.   
“Pops, it’s nice to see you.” I nodded to him. We all enter his library of an office.

“Rivvy, you have done so well. Hell was lacking and many became content where they were. Strong demons became weakened and many didn’t have the desire to become strong anymore! You were just the kick they needed.” he laughed boiustry.

His wings unfurl in delight. My wings had grown in a bit different than that of my father’s. Our blood followed that of the generations of the rooks. Rooks are birds that were created from a seal breaking of the first human to become that as what we call devils. They are now viewed as omens and such. My brother and I were born to hone the gifts of a crow or raven. As a child I would fight my parents that Pa should have been a crow, not a rook. Crows came first according to books. It’s the Crow family, Corvus.

As it turned, Rooks did not release onto Earth until after their offspring. 

“Riv-” my ma shook my arm.   
“Eh? Yeah, sorry.” I nodded to my parents. I’ve always had a problem of losing myself in my thoughts or going off topic. 

“I was asking of your flock. You ran with the-the..” I cut my father off, “Survey Corps”

“Yes, the Survey Corps. Were they all Daemons? Who were they? Did you have relations of sorts?” My mama goes into spirited questions.

“No, my closest friend, Hanji is a human witch. She trapped her family in her attic and used them as experiments which killed them over time. They, she got bored with human experimentations made a deal with a demon. She mated him in his time of ache and he was forced to give her magick by bond. Once she was able to cut the tie without taking away her magick, she killed him.”

My father’s face was filled with shock.  
“My, what a brilliant mind! How did she come across the information to do any of that?”

“That, I haven't a clue.” I chuckled.

“My, I should take after her and try that myself,” my ma teased. My pops chuckled.

“Then there’s Erwin. He’s a reaper. Mr. By the books, but in reality, he’d make pomade with unborn embryo if it meant keeping his perfect hair and massive eyebrows.” I snorted. 

“Pomade?” Ma looked to question. 

“Oh, something Hanji made with their parent’s flesh. It’s for hair.” I sat myself in the loveseat with my mother when my father sat in his favorite chair.

“Oh, lovely,” My ma snickered.

“Yeah, bushy brows was the Commander. I, one of the squad leaders. Hanji, Mike who is half Goliath and half Hell Hound, and Nanaba, a Nephilim-” my mother cut me off.   
“A Nephilim? I don’t believe I’ve heard of that one.”

“Her father is an angel and her mother a human priestess,” I answered.

“My, and she has not been smited?” Father questioned.

“Ah, no. I guess since you have cooped yourself up, old man, you’d be blind to the new world. Many species and races are mixing now. She and Mike are together.” I smirked at him for the old man comment. “Anyway, there are many in each group. Mine is Petra, she is a Pixie princess. Gunter and Eld are both district eight daemons, and Oluo, he is a Mimic.” I crossed my legs alike my mother.

“Such diversity! I’d never imagine. What about you, son? Did you show yourself?” Father asked.

“Hm? No, I claimed my human soul the entirety of it. I did take parts of my form, but never my wings. Not unless in private. Hanji, however, knows. That crazy bitch analyzed everything from my food intake to my shit and dick size.” I scoffed in irritation. 

“Oh my! Is that safe, love?” my ma freighted.  
“Yes, they are to be trusted. And I haven’t mated them. Don’t worry. I won’t lie though, you may find an angry set of demons that I.. er.. Didn’t stay for.”

“Yes, you had mated Tulian’s and a Daedric son among others, haven’t you? That is the only reason they know you aren’t human. You aren’t bonded.”

I chuckled, “They all were prepared to   
spend eternity with me as their human lover. Only to find I was gone the next day and they not bonded.” My mother huffed and smacked my chest.

“That is very unkind, Rivvy.” She gripped my ear. 

“I am a daemon who killed thousands. That was the least of my worries.” I winced.

“Alright, alright, Kutchel. Son, are you hungry?” Father stood. I helped Ma up out of her chair. 

“No, I’ve feasted before I came. Even named a baby,” we led up the stairs. 

“A baby! Do tell!” I spent the rest of my visit with my parents discussing every which thing. From Louisa to Kenny. Hanji and Erwin to hell and back. We spoke of my newly developed powers and any possible suitors. I asked about how their lives have gone. In all, it was a great trip. 

I should visit my brother soon.

“You know, Rivaille.. You should check on the child yea’ left. That mum was young, no? Maybe you could waste time on that while ye wait for yer brother’s return.” Surprisingly it was my father who suggested that. 

I looked to him in question, brow raised, “I might just. Though, should you not be trying to convince me to stay with the corps?” Surely he’d be the one to insist I run hell.

“I wouldn’t say no to that, but you have been in Hell far too long. ‘Sides, yer brother has something for you.”

I nodded and continued casual conversation. I stayed a few nights as my Maman made a satchel, clothes, a new feathers cloak, and clothes for Louisa and the baby. It would take a pretty coin to afford food for her baby, let alone warm clothes. I helped Ma and. Pops made some shoes enchanted to reject liquids. I made two blankets and packed some fresh bread and three apples. 

I can feel my humanity flourishing. The children’s souls last a very long while before I no longer feel them and their desires. 

These children lived on streets and live a life Louisa must be as well. Warmth and food is their main worry. Will she have even procured a place to stay?

Okay, clothes, shoes, blankets... maybe some more food? I have Ma pack foods and a pouch of coin. 

Dagger! 

I wave my parents off and leave the grounds, which feels even more strange to do than the first time, to find a blacksmith. I am not a conjurer like my Father. I am a manipulator. While he can conjure material and items by switching them for another mass, I can change their form. I can make tin into gold. He can exchange it for gold. I can shape something into one thing, he can have the two items and exchange them for the proper materials, but he still has to build it.

With my onyx cloak draped over my… short.. stature I maneuver in the crowds. Breads and cheese can be spotted in many places. Prostitutes interact with the street life. I grab a bottle of wine and toss a coin to the vendor. Pocketing it in my inner cloak, I continue on my way. Soon enough, I find myself at the side of a blond hunk of muscle. 

“Oi, I would like to buy some materials,” I removed my hood. 

“Rivaille, my boy! You have aged well! You look no more than a lad! How old you be?” Hannes clapped my shoulder.

“I think… Sixteen? Maybe? Last I saw you, you were a kid apprentice.” I tilted my head with a small smile.  
“That I was! My, and now I own this place and have a family. What about you? How’s the family?” He moved behind the counter.

“Hmm, congradulations. I haven’t a family aside from blood. Haven’t seen Kenny in near ten years. Maman and Papa are as well as ever. I named a kid, though. ‘Bout to take some things to the mother for her and the kid. Waste some time around the towns…” I trailed off.

“Oh? You knocked a bun in and left ‘er?” he scoffed. 

“Tch, who do you think I am? No, ‘t’s not mine. Just helping her. She is a run away German slave. Found her after she escaped an English pig’s slave post. She is a pretty lass and loves her kid. Figured I wanna see them survive.” I pretended to check my nails of dirt. Though, I know they are clean.

“Oh, well then! What can I do for an old pal?” He shouted happily.

“Hmm, I need a dagger. One that won’t break easily and lasts a long while. I might just need the materials rather the actual dagger.” I leaned on the counter.

“Oh? You blacksmith before?” He asked while thinking something over.   
I shrugged, “Something like that.”

“Actually, I have an idea. Do you have silver and steel?” I asked him. 

“That’ll cost you, but yes.”

\-----

“Pops? Might you have bloodstone and amethyst?” I asked him as I returned.

“Hello to you, Rivaille. I do in fact. What would you need it for, if you don’t mind?” He stood to greet me.

“This”, I held out a clothed dagger.

He carefully untucked the bundle, “Oh, I see. This is very nice. Louisa.. Jaeger? Is this for the lass?” He turned to me with a wolfish grin.

“It might, tch. May I have the stone?” I huffed. 

“Yes, but you wanna tell me what you plan to do giving this girl blood and healing magick?” he asked curiously.

I took the dagger in hand and ran my finger down the sharpened blade. 

“Hmm, see these rivets? They’ll collect the blood and bring them to the base and collect in the blood stone. After they collect, if she desires them dead, the dagger enchantment will change the blood in their veins to something slightly more toxic. The amethyst will sit here-” I pointed to the round butt of the dagger, “-and using the bloodstone as a catalyst will take energy from the target. Or if she needs in severity, heal her to a general health.”

I placed the blade back on the cloth. Mama is making a leather sheath at the moment.

“My son, you are putting in a lot for this lass. Do you fancy her?” He asked smugly.  
I roll my eyes and took the dagger and retucked it, “Not quite. She is strong and fiery. Some souls I ate were very passionate of her, and… I like her humanity.” I tilted my head away.

“Just like your mother. Her humanity is what caught me,” he grinned sly to me.

I shrugged him off and set to leave. 

Two nights later… I found her scent.


	3. I Could Just Eat Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille doesn't know how money works and Louisa is an emotional mess.
> 
> But that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I didn't throughly edit this time. So, sorry...

You know what? I planned to just give her the shit and be a lookout from a distance and let her do her own thing.   
I wanted to just watch and take care of dangers. Not get too involved…

But... I GUESS THE FUCK NOT!

She looks like she is hardly alive. Her bright eyes are hidden by heavy eyelids; she is struggling to move while camping out in the storage units at the bay wharf. Whilst watching the curled body, a pitched whine give them away to a trio of workers. Louisa is just barely responding.

“Eh, Wot was ‘at?” A grunting comes closer.  
“Bet it’s’a ‘noder street rat, mate!”  
The voices grow louder.

In her arms where she curled her body over, two large watery eyes peer at me. Carefully, I take and cradle the squirming and whimpering child to me. Her skin is pale and she has a little tuff of hair. So small… 

This is Isabel.

I pick up Louisa and sit the infant on her belly where she rewraps herself around her again.  
I carry them to the outskirts of town and wander until I find a rundown shack. It’s far from pretty, but it’s safe. Few and far homes between. So, I lay her and the child in a cupboard, cover the mother with the cloak I made for her, and curiously pick up the whining child. 

“No- n-no! Plea-” Louisa finally begins to come to her senses. I look to where she wraps her hand in my tunic.

“De-demon, my… Please, no…” from the floor she begs me with tears draining down her dirty face. Isabel has your eyes. 

“‘M not stealing your child. Eat,” I cradle the child and bend to drop my heavy bag. My maman convinced me to make cloth nappies as well. Just was just teasing me at that point, but I went through with it.   
In a wrapped basket lies bread, cheese, apples, a wine bottle, a water canteen, and a few small bobble bags of seeds. 

I look back to the girl. She stares back at me eyes as watery as ever.   
“Danke...Thank you. Thank.. Y-you-” She barreled over herself once again, but this time isn’t to shield her baby. She is bowing to me.

“How… How do I.. pay you?” She trembles. 

“No, that isn’t… Just.. Eat?” I offer her bread and cheese. Gone with the tears, not the bright eyes.

I turn my attention to the sleeping child with her head against my human heart. Her skin is warm, but her toes and hands are icy. Once again, to the satchel of wonders! 

I unpack everything. 

She babbles on of repaying me. Not long, they are clothed and warm. She fes her child by breast, and I made a bed of cloaks and blankets. She is currently using mine as a pillow. Cute.

Isabel looks up at me, waking from her nap. She is so small. I pluck her from the mother’s arms. While holding the tiny thing, she tries to lift her head. She struggles and still tries to straighten her back. 

Isabel… Louisa.

I take the dagger out of my trousers. I have yet to give this to her. I sigh and find my coin pouch. 37 gold pieces.   
I am going to buy this shit hole, fix it, and give the deed of land to her. If any fucking person tries to take it, they won’t get far.

Is this enough to do that? How does their currency work? Do they take gold pieces anymore? I’ve been in hell far too long for this.  
I’m French for fucks sake! Will they even sell to me? Fuck it! Wait-

I shuffle to the bag I gave to Louisa. My maman made four coin pouches for her. Mama would know what currency they use, right?

Okaaaay…. Coins with designs? I don’t fucking know! Hell doesn’t use coin! I was living in a time hole for the first twenty years! I left there for no more than two hours every other week! Everyone thought I was a six year old lad that stopped growing. Seriously? 

When would I use money? The gold coins were tokens my maman and I would use for games. Damn it all to Hell…

Okay, I could find the owners of this land and try and bargain, right? I can take Isabel so they will understand my situation…?

Worth a try. 

\---

So… I got the land? About two acre perimeter. 

A wife answered and she offered me entry. When I talked to her and her husband and dumped the coin on the table they automatically gave me land and forced me out the door.

Yay?

I came back to the shack to find a heaving Louisa surrounded by a mess of clothes and broken glass. She turned to me as I entered and with a large bloody shard in her hand tried to lunge at me. I dodged her easily and kicked behind her knees. As she fell forward, I caught her and held her without crushing Isabel.

“You! You- I wont my baybe! You bostard! I’ll tare your focken hart out!” She seethed and fought against my restraints.

“Louisa, shh… Isabel is right here. It’s okay. I didn’t take her for good. I bought this shack. It’s okay…” I hug her close with one arm and use the other to pull Isabel around and hand her to the panicking mother.

“Is-Isab- I’m so sarry… So so sarry… I tho-thought..” She sniffled.  
She turned in my arms. He face gave away all the sorrow and panic, but help anger, “I don’t mend payin’ you bock for all thes stoff, but you take my babe and I well fockin gut you.”   
Her anger is evident and to further her point, she points the glass shard against my stomach.

Demon or not, she’s scary.

“Right, well… We got the land. I will fix up this shitter and let you rest.” I held up my hands in surrender.

She stares at me a little longer in wary then nods. She cradles the babe in one arm and begins cleaning her destruction.   
I think I will wait a bit before giving her a dagger. 

Speaking of- I clean up the wound on her palm. Then clean the glass.   
I guess I need to start on the roof before it rains.   
Is this really what I want to do while waiting for Kenny’s crow? What am I doing with this girl? With a baby? 

I should just swallow them and drop the shit at the farmer’s house.  
I look up to the girl to see her rocking her child in her arms lovingly. She takes a glance at me and gives me an apologetic smile. I nod and continue to clean.

Yeah, yeah it is.


	4. Louisa Is Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi disappears. So does Louisa.

“Mama! I foun’ a Papa feather!” I look down to where my little fireball has attached herself to my leg. She holds out a raven’s feather to me.

This is…   
An image of a short ravenet with piercing blue eyes changes to the same raven with bright crimson eyes shining through a beaked mask. Thick roped and silver scars scatter; one on his jawline, collarbone, and many down his exposed chest. Along with his long black draping cloak riddled at the bottom hem with tears and holes, his trousers are frayed. They cut off at the knee and two pitch black wings angled like a bird’s ruffling behind him. The black undercut sways with the wind as he bends to place a freezing palm on my belly. A mark on his neck engraved into him like sodded wood starts to simmer like smouldering char. It was the night I first felt relief. The night I found my daughter was safe.

 

He and I fixed the shack up, built beds, sown the land, and we work for the original owners as well. We did at one point, at least. He helped me raise Isabel and taught me how to speak properly. He taught me how to defend myself a bit. He gave me a dagger and taught me to weild it.   
Then… A bird showed up and he left with it.  
He had left for a while, but one day I woke up and the shack was suddenly darker than I remember. It was as if all the shadows in the room came to life and danced.   
I’ve noticed that when Isabel and I leave for the city, our shadows are darker than any others.   
I got used to living with him after two years, then I have never seen him since. I don’t see him anymore, nor does he talk to me, but I still feel like nothhing has changed. It feels like he never left.

Then, Isabel started talking to him. I had stolen some books and often sit reading them while I let Izzy play with wooden dolls that her Papa made.

It was the strangest thing.  
“No, you be the girl doll, Papa. See, she looks like you! Do you like her dress? Mama made it!” she giggled to the corner of the room.

He never answers. At least, I can’t hear him. So, when Isabel brings me feather that look just like those on his back the first day we met…

I cry. I’m so happy. I started thinking Isabel and I were both nutters! That he never came home...

I hold her tight and cry happily to my little girl. 

\---

That night as I watched over my sleeping little girl I began talking.

“Demon… Thank you…” I look to the darkest corner of the room. It’s always darkest. There is a chair there. With enough focus you can just barely imagine a figure with legs crossed and a head resting in a palm. Just barely.

“Isabel… She’s grown so strong. She is beautiful, isn’t she? I couldn’t imagine where the red hair came from, but…"

'She has your eyes.'

I hear it as if it’s a memory of his voice. I close my eyes and replay it in my hair with a sad smile.

“Demon, I… One day, probably soon… I am going to die. When I do… Promise me something. Take me with you. Swallow my soul and keep me, please? Watch Isabel grow with a family. Grow happily with children of her own. I want to be there… I want to watch my-our daughter grow up and marry.” I yawn and blink my eyes to see a black smudge close in on me. As I fade to rest, I fight my sleep to open my eyes once more to see him. But it’s like a spell. The last I can feel is lips on my forehead.

He’s here. He heard me.

'I don't make promises I can't keep, love.'

And once again, I wake to a bouncing on my belly and a dark room despite the lanterns and natural light. It seems darker and finicky.

“Mama! Mama! Get up! Someone’s here!” Isabel whisper shouts. She is trying to not alert anyone. That means she doesn’t know them.. I sit up and pat her lap.

I unsheathe the dagger and point to the cupboard. She nods and lifts the bottom shelf as quiet as possible and hides in the crawlspace.

Knock Knock!

“Who is it?” I call out.   
I look out a small hole I placed in the wall next to the door.

Oh.

I fling the door open and jump into the arms of a dark haired woman, “Fawn! Fawn, oh my! How did you- why are you here?” I shout happily. I don't que Isabel, yet. I really like her, but if she is here with her husband, I am in no way letting them know of my Izzy. 

“Would you like some water?” I ask politely.   
Offering tea means it is okay to come out of hiding. Offering water is stay wary don’t come out just yet. Offering Gin or beer means run.

“Oh, no thank you, Louisa. I was passing and heard a couple at the market talking about inviting a Louisa and her daughter to dinner for this night. I asked about you and they knew just whom you were. They told me how to find you. It was way too easy to find you.” She scolds through her near stoic face. 

“Damn it, Philip and Darlene!” I sigh and call for Isabel. She pokes her head out from the board and glares as she slowly comes behind me to stare.  
“Papa doesn’t like you.”

“Papa?” I cut Fawn off, “Isabel! That was mean! Papa isn’t even here. He doesn’t know her.” I cover up.

“No, it’s quite alright. Did you… Find someone?” her silver eyes scanned over me and the room. I don't doubt she has a full view of my open wardrobe. My demon and I filled it with our clothes we made together.

Now that I think of it, he and my demon look fairly similar.

“Not quite… I have, but he uh, well… Left for a bit. Hasn’t returned yet.” I scratch my head in embarrassment.

“Who are you? Papa wants to know…”

I sigh, “Then Papa should ask for himself.” I glare at the chair in the corner.   
Fawn looks slightly curious. She looks about the room, “It’s rather… Dark, isn’t it?” She comments.  
“Yeah, well.. It’s small and cluttered, I guess.” I giggle awkwardly.

“Mama, who is she…?” I pick up my girl. She started pulling her hair up in two puffy tails after her Papa did it once.

“She.. She is an old friend, sweet. When Mama was stuck in Germany, she helped me get to England. She helped me to keep you alive and get us to safety.” I say more to the shadows than Isabel.

“R-really? I- sorry, Miss…” Isabel looks up from her dropped head. 

“It’s alright, love. I am just here to warn your mommy so she doesn’t get stuck again.” She pats Izza’s hair in affection. The room seems to lighten up a bit.   
Good, I don’t need a protective demon killing my friend.

“So, does this mean..?” I silently pray for her to ease my worry and say no.

“It does… He- My husband is looking for new… workers.” Her head bows in shame. She never asked for this nor to be wedded to him. She shouldn't feel any shame for this.  
“If he hears or finds out about you then- then.. Please be safe.” She holds my hand in hers.

“I- I need to talk to Phil and Darlene. Not many know of me or.. Isabel.” I am thankful for not interacting with others, now. 

“I have a solution,” Fawn looks indecisive. I nod for her to continue.

“You, could kill Louisa,” The room is practically dancing in anger again.   
“Wha-”

“Not literally! Just.. disguise yourself as a man. Make a new life as-as-”

“Eren!” We look to my little puff ball in my arms. “Papa help’d name my dolls! The boy looks like Mommy! Papa named him Eren!” Once again the room calms but more noticeable. I can practically see Demon trying to hide his blush when Isabel does something cute. For a demon he is very soft.

Fawn looks about the room as the looming presence eases.  
“E-eren! Yeah! This-that is good.” I distract.  
“I mean back at the house the others in the harem always did call me a suicidal wench!” I laugh nervously.

“Well, I guess this is suicide. I mean.. If someone was to find out then- Okay, I revoke my idea. It os terrible.” The raven panics noticeably under the seemingly bored face. 

“No, it’s good! He only looks for women, yeah? No male workers? He shouldn’t look for an Eren, right?”   
“R’ght!” My darling girl agrees.

That night I make patterns on the floor with my fallen hair.


	5. I Just Didn't Know Where To Go With This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't even know what I am doing. But I drew shit for this. It's in the end notes.

"Isabel? What's wrong, love? Are you- shit, you're bleeding!" I examine the hair of my daughter who has attached herself to my waist.

"Isabel is bleeding?" Ymir rushes to look her over. "There's blimey rock and dirt in 'er hair. Isa? Did'ya fall on your head?" The young warrior looks her over.  
As much as Ymir pretends to hate everyone but her sister, Krista, she has taken a secret liking to my Isabel and I. Or rather... I suspect she fancys me. It's a shame she thinks me a man and single at that.

"I was struck," Isabel pipes up. I'd thought she'd been shaking with tears, but no. My little girl is seething with a red mark across her cheek and dents from rings. A nobleman?

"Struck! What do you mean struck?!" I pull her back. We sit her on the bed and Ymir shouts Krista's name to help us clean the wound.

"A man... A fat ugly noble... He and his guards were out lookin' for a lady. They handed posters to the people..." Isabel looks only at Ymir.

"Looking... for who? Who were they looking fer?"  
I've known the woman far long enough to read the panic stricken in her amber eyes.  
"They gave me this-" she hands a parchment to Ymir, obscured from my vision, "Looking for a Historia. They asked me if I knew of her or her guard. I said no, I only know my Papa and Daddy..." She looks to me in sarrow.

For the three months I have known Krista and Ymir, my love had remained a secret. My past as Louisa remained a secret...

Ymir looks to me with confused shock.

Isabel continues, "He said people like my fathers are sick and should be burned like witches for their sins."  
Her hand traces the mark on her cheek. I could feel the anger in waves off all three of us, "All homosexual freaks will die and burn in hell. So, I... I told him I love you away, and at least when I get to hell I can walk around... His fat arse will go down still stuck in his chair. The bleeding pig struck me. So... I bit him and ran."

Struck with nary an idea of how to react, I make a strangled sound between laughter and horror.  
Ymir looks to me in shock. What the fuck do we say to that?  
"I uh... Who is Historia?" I change the subject.

Ymir cautiously hands over the parchment. The clear drawing of our small blonde friend is out in the open  
"Shit, okay. Grab Krista and run. Don't worry about explaining anything for now."

Ymir nodds awkwardly, for once speechless.

"Umm.. Daddy?" I look to Isabel, giving her time to continue.

"I... I saw Papa. _Saw_ him..." She stresses it and I can only imagine. 

"He- killed all the guards... Then... He pulled the nobel into an alley... Everyone stood watching, but... He looked err..-" she looks to Ymir then back to me, "like us. He looked normal. But... I saw it.. Papa's eyes weren't the same... He- he was mad."

I told Isabel about her Dad when she entered a church and all the shrubs set fire. He was following her and being too close to holy land had an effect. I think, but I can't be sure since I was forced to sleep, he told me a little magick rubbed off on us since he is always surrounding us.

"I- um... I don't think... I mean.. The noble is probably dead." I sigh and sit down, pulling my daughter to me. We will still have to leave, because they saw Isabel. I don't know where to go, though. 

"...her dad." Ymir speaks. I glance up to the well muscled woman. "He... That's Krista's father." 

My chest feels empty yet full of emotions. The sudden rush of shock and sadness fills my body and lingers under my flesh. I go to open my mouth and say something, but what?

"Krista... Historia is my wife... My father was a knight... He died awhile back during my training... I became Historia's guard... And- and we fell in love... Her father found us. He was going to have me exicuted.. but we ran away together." Ymir stares down at the ground. "I don't know how Krista will react..."

"Tch. He's alive." My head swings to the doorway where Krista and my love stand. He- "It's been long, my love." 

I stand and bare a grin that makes my cheeks ache. To truely see him is overwhelming and fills me with something strong. A pull to keep him close and to feel him embrace me.

"Papa!" Isabel runs to him and jumps into his arms. We have long since become intune to his surrounding air. I can feel pride and protection lick at my skin. 

"Isabel, how is your head?" he examines her over. 

"'M fine. I missed you." She refuses to release him. 

"You know I am always around. I am never gone long. I sleep next to you two every night." He pets her head endearingly.

"Yeah, but we never  _see_ you," Isabel pouts at him.

He sighs and nods, "I know. I'm sorry."

I pout to myself, "Haven't seen you, either. Do I not get hugs?" I cross my arms and turn from him. 

He chuckles and comes to pull me into embrace. He whispers quietly into my ear, "Man or woman, you are still my darling wife. I've missed holding you." He kisses my temple. Wrapping myself around him, Isabel and I cling.

A clearing throat reminds me we hold audience. 

"Oh, umm... Krista, Ymir.. This is my husband, uh... Isabel's father." I try to cover I do not know his name. He claims his name holds power and cannot be spoken aloud by a human.

"Yes, it is nice to speak with you, rather hiding and feeling like a stalker in the shadows. Levi-" he holds his hand to Ymir. 

I side eye him. He returns the gesture. I can take an educated guess and say that isn't his real name.

"You freaky little sneak. Nice to know we were watched by a merc this whole time,"  Ymir scoffs, but shakes his hand anyway.

"Ymir, don't be rude. Um.. I am Historia.." The small woman looks uncomfortable. 

"It's okay. You don't have to revert to your dead name because we know, now. You are Krista and Ymir Lenz. You just aren't sisters." Levi shrugs and shook her hand. Their faces fill with pleasent surprise.

"As for sneaking merc, I am no merc." Levi scoffs.

"Oh? You sleep here every night, been around all this time, and we have not even noticed you. Then someone beats your kid, and you kill a bunch of armed guards on your own, no scratch visable?" Ymir stands herself between Levi and Krista protectively, but her tone holds no bite.

"Fine, I guess you can consider me a merc. I'm from the French underground. Eren here is a run away slave. Isabel is a slave master's kid. I took off with them both, but made a name for myself and have to remain hidden. You opened up to us, we might as well return the favor." Levi nods to them.

"As for Krista's father.. That drunkard rodent is paralyzed in fear. He will never come after you again, and neither will any of his men. I took his hand, as well. You are free." Levi pulls a clothed severed limb from his black feathered cloak and tosses it out the window. 

"Are we good, now? I'd like to finally clean this place. It's been itching at me these few months." 

I try and fail to hold back a giggle.

My love, you may never leave us. 

 

\---

Let's just say... I have never been so eager to clean than now. Ymir continuously complains. Her and Isabel try to sneak out of cleaning. I have all but attach myself to Levi. Krista fusses not, but asks us questions.

"How did you meet?"

"I.. well.. I was pr- with- with a baby girl, and ran away from my Master- with the baby.. I.. was caught by a different slave group after I fled Germany... and I ended up in another slave post. They had mostly kids, but.. I was there. At some point this scary man we've never seen before appeared. We.. He set the kids and found me. Um..." I answered trying to exclude I am a woman.

"Eren had this vicious spark that the others did not. The others barely responded. They were near death on the inside... Eren wasn't. He did all he could to protect them and Isabel. Took everything they dealt... Just to protect these broken kids. I brought him to safety and burnt down the post with the sick bastards inside. I guess as reward for saving him, he let me name his baby. I wanted to go with Petunia... but-" I back hand his shoulder and glare playfully at my love. "I'm kidding. But seriously. I just killed a bunch of people and he wanted me to name his baby." 

Isabel looked to us in horror. "I was almost a Petunia..." she whispered to herself in pure disbelief. 

Krista and Ymir snicker. I'm glad they respond so well to a heavy topic.

"So.. I named her Isabel Magnolia. Then, went back to France to my family. I returned with supplies and found them a home. I was accident we got together, though. Isabel kept calling me Papa, and while we tried to explain I am not her dad.. We gave up. Then, noticed we were already like a small family." I look fondley to my love. 

"That's so sweet." Krista smiles kindly to us. 

 "Yeah, it is." I curl up to him again. I can wait to ask questions later. Right now, I just want to enjoy this. The most precious moment I've had. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://raberandbee.tumblr.com/


	6. Years to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've give up on writing, but... It's october. I felt I had to. Don't bother readin this shit.
> 
>  
> 
> (Its June and i was screwing with alst chapter and just posted it. I had recieved an e-mail asking [demanding] for me to keep going. So, I hope you like this. Though I had written this an estimate of seven-eight months ago, I had skimmed to proof read. If even one of you feel this is worth continuing, I will try. Thank you!)

To say having Levi visually there is bothersome, would be a lie. It's bothersome that he remains only in our perifial view, but enough for all of us to know he is there. Ymir has come to a game where she'd pretend to not notice him and try to turn in the most random moments to catch him. It hasn't worked so far, so she has been making claims he isn't human. We just never answer to the aqueisation. 

Isabel and Levi have been out and about more often. He tells that she is learning to sneak. I guess in this time it is useful, but she likes to practice pitpocketing on the girls and I. The little shit is pretty good.

I don't even bother asking when she brings home extra coin. I probably should, but... Nah. 

Levi no longer watches us sleep. We use to feel his eyes watching over us, but never him touching us. Now, I feel when he presses his chest against my back and holds one of my hands. I never turn to see him, but he sometimes has his hand in my vision when he reaches over me to either hold Isabel's hand or brush threw her hair with his fingers, lightly. My face nuzzled in my nape, breath light and warm. 

Having him physically and visually around is comforting and frusterating. He still won't tell me why he won't directly show himself.

Not to mention having him pressed against me is having an effect on me... I never thought I would want intercourse after my Mas- ex Master. Something about him sets me off, though...

Yet he refuses it. He says to mate with a human will kill me. I know how he makes me feel, but sex isn't worth death. Maybe... He might be a demon in bed, too.

_Not now, Eren._

Huh... I never realized I refer myself to Eren, now... I feel the name fits me more than my dead name ever has. I have always been more on the flat scope of chests, and my build isn't entirely curvy. I've not much in hips and broad shoulders. To dress as a man is much more comfortable, anyhow. The hair is managable. I keep the length to my shoulder, but pulled back loosely. I love when Levi carts his fingers through my hair. He likes to sit me in his lap, brushing my hair gently. 

I never thought to think a demon gentle before, but I can't help but see him as a kind and gentle one. 

I use to be afraid that he was dragging us in sin and making us trust and love him so he can crush us... I use to think that until I decidedly don't care. Isabel is his daughter and I his... husband. 

"Ha- Damnit ya skinny bitch!"

I snickered as Ymir cursed out a hidden Levi. I look behind the chair in the back of the room. He gives me a smirk. 

He is teaching Isabel some things. Since she has been raised with a demon in the background all her life, he has worn off on her. I too, but as a child she is more suseptible. Not to mention she grew up sensing his father 'round. She and I became keen to his presence. He cannot disappear outta my range of senses well any'a more. 

Watching him has allowed me to hold understanding to it. They can still see him. They just don't notice him. He claims its about using light as an advantage... But while that might be a factor... He hides his presence. He could be right in front of you and you just don't... notice him.

Even worse, Isabel has caught onto it. 

She has caught onto a lot. "Don't worry love... She's nota daemon. Though... I'm sorry to say... She might become a witch."

I sigh and leaned into his chest pressed against my back where he had moved to. We watch Isabel play with Ymir. Ymir use to pretend she couldn't see her, but now it's actually getting harder to see her. It's actually trying to find her anymore. Amongst other things.

"I wos 'fraid a that. Think sha should still go ta school?" I turned my head and kiss the corner of his lip chastely. 

"I could remain her teacher if you prefer."

"She a'ready speaks whole lot betta than I. Keep it up, I'll soun like'a ninny ta 'er." 

"It's because you hang out with the bar wenches too much. You caught the accents. Think, if you learn to speak royally like Krista then you can better flirt with the women." He chuckled into the nape of my neck and leaves his own small kiss. 

"Mhh, I jus love how easy 'n sweet they can be. Ya seem not to mind my flirtations, love," his arms wrap around my waist and hold me. I cross my arms and hold to his to keep em there.

"Though, your vocabulary is of an illiterate broad, you are getting better at stringing your words and your understanding of English is impeccable."

I chuckle as Isabel flips a dumbstruck Ymir. Krista giggles happily causing Ymir to look at a loss of being happy and shocked.

"Has she played with any her own age?"

"Hm... I don't know. I watch her by sense. I stay in a vacinity and feel for her emotional range. She doesn't seem to hold much fear in regard nor does she shy away. But I give her privacy. More often than not she has an adreniline rush from running from the police." 

I sigh, "Of course she does..."

He chuckles like a sweet whisper in my hair. I love this man. 

"Levi... I love you."

"I know. I love you, too Louisa." I turn in his arms to face him, chest to chest. 

"No Louisa. Just Eren, okay?" I stare into those beautiful grey blue eyes. They look like marbles. His skin like porcieline plaster. His lips carved beautifully stained like straberries. Hair such a dark chocolate it appears black. This is Levi. My Levi. But this is not my demon. This is my love as a beautiful man. This is his beautiful mask. As much as I do love it, I love his true features as well. The beauty of the grunge. 

"Levi... I want to see you." I press a tenitive kiss to his jaw, my hands cupping his cheeks. 

"Eren.."

"No. You're beautiful, human er demon."

"You can see me.. As this. This is me as the human I am. You need a human as a lover. Not... Not a daemon."

"Demon or human. Yer still ma love. Yer Levi ta me. I danno know yer name, but ta me... What we have isn't you n Louisa. It's Eren n Levi. Please... Trust me when I say I love ya as demon or human. Angel er witch. Yer my Levi."

He smiles sweetly to me. His plastered skin that looks so fine and clean becomes like flesh. Scarred flesh with little discolorations. His lips, his jaw, under his eye... the slight redness around his nose and creases between his brows. The room grows dim and dark. I only meant to see his face, but I am more than happy to see his as we met. 

"Just know... I am not hiding anymore. They see me." I look behind me to see Isabel starstruck. Ymir infront of Krista, both staring in horror. 

I turn back to see my love. My true love. 

Hair like the blackest pits. Pale skin with even paler or pink scars. Dark circles and thin black eyebrows. His nointed nose colores a slight pink from the cold room. His blue and grey eyes replaced with dark crimson before fadin back. His lips thin and pale. they look severed by a dusting black line that faded into his mouth filled with rowed razors. What was soft pale red insides of his cheeks and mouth are now black with a longer, more rounded pointed tongue. Chest bare of cloth and littered in more scars. Some in thick lines like bounding ropes stratigically placed. These imperfections are as ever beautiful as his human self. 

Though...

"I want'a see em. Please?" I wrap my arms around his neck and let him hold me to him by my waist. His unsure features soften into warmth. A small smile leans to meet my wide grin. It no longer feels like warm wax based flesh. It feels hot and real. It feels like he is burning up before his tempature calms to the normal warmth. 

"Daddy! Papa!"

I pull back to let Levi pick Isabel to hold her on his left hip, between us. 

She excitedly ruffle the raven feathers that are Levi's wings. He stretches them quizically. 

She laughs and brushes them back the right way when he flinches or puffs them out. Now unfurreled, he wraps his left wing behind us and around my shoulder. 

Levi'd head shockly whips to the right. I look to see a tenative Krista reaching to touch his other wing. Ymir behind her holding her back by her wrist. 

"Krista..."

Krista looks from Levi to me and back to him. His furrowed brow sooths and he nods her an approving smile. 

She smiles back to him like a silent communication. Her pale fingers gently trails in his outter wing. Ymir finally comes closer to look seeing as he hasn't attacked anyone. 

"So... You aren't.. human, afta all." She snarks to hide her fear. 

"You never had a chance to win." He snorts.

She grins cockily, "Human er not, I'll beat you one day, old man."

"Old?" Levi actually looked beyond baffled. He looks so personally offended it's almost.. No it is funny.

"Love, ya ain't exactly young. How... Old are ya anyway?"

"Tch.. Forgot... " 

I chuckle and kiss his pouty lips. I oddly like the texture. 

"Haha! You really are old! What are ya anyway?"

"I'm a hybrid. My maman is human.. My father.. A daemon."

Ymir and Krista's faces fall pale. 

"Not a demon in your bibles. I am a daemon." Now I look curiously at him. He's not a demon? I just thouht he had a way of pronouncing it. 

"What?"

"Hm? Oh.. Yeah.. Demons and angels in your bibles are wrong. Daemons are humans made by the fallen angel Belezeebub, sure.  But.. they aren't exactly sin incarnate. We are just a human based race with magicks. I'm.. I'm a raven... I am actually a secret... so... I can't go far into that... but um. Angels are a godly based race and humans are angel based. Well.. God based and angel based. Basically.. God isn't virtuous or sinful. He doesn't make those boundaries. That's a human thing. We don't either. We are depicted wrong because angels fought us based on our moralities and we fought them for our freedom."

"The war is long since over and we just remain seperated by reapers. Hell isn't brimstone and fire either. I mean.. Some districts, sure. But you don't have the same sense of pain or time like you do here or in the realm of faes...."

His long rambling slows to a stop when he realizes we have no fucking clue what the hell he is saying. 

"Uh.. right. Short story. Angels are dicks with a book of rules. Daemons are freedom fighters. And I am human based.. That holds a significance I am not sure is... okay to explain.."

They all look to me, "Oi, don't look at me. I been wit em fer years n don't have a fackin' clue!"

Looks like there is more to learn about my daemon. And I have many years to learn. 


	7. Time Continues On...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile is a douche, but he's dead, now.

We always knew the time would come. Both of them did, especially when Eren fell ill. It became apparent the longer he remained bed ridden that their time was limited together. 

Isabel already fell pregnant by a merchant's son. They were wedded soon after they found out. 

And Eren wanted one thing before the inevitable came to be. At first, he wanted to be turned and spend all of damnation with his lover watching over their daughter and her family tree as it expands. Then Levi told him what entails. 

It requires him to tear and torture the soul he loves most into unidentifiable shreads until there was nothing left but pain and suffering. Or, Eren could break his own bright soul's innocence and destroy someone else's. Common thievery or petty squabbles does not cause damnation. True wickedness with honest cruel intentions is cause. Kill for your personal gain, beat a child, take hope or light from another...

Eren could not do this and Levi would never ask it of him. 

Just like Eren would never ask Levi to do something so horrible. 

So they didn't. Eren wouldn't age or remember much living in a time capsule nor would he want to. It chances him forgetting his daughter or if he leaves, by forced or accident, he might just die. 

He is already too sickly for it to do him good. The amethyst can only do so much. Spell works can only help so much especially on a human. Eren doesn't have time to wait from Hanji to force them self from the pit. 

He asked for Levi to take him. Consummate the marriage they never got to have. 

 

"Love, I want this at least once. I don't have much life left anyway. If blight will kill me then so be it. Please, Levi. I want you at least once," Eren held Levi's hand, real hand, while Levi sits on his bedside. Levi doesn't bother with his mask anymore at home. 

Isabel would send a raven before visiting and Krista and Ymir have their own homestead, now. 

"Eren... I lied," Levi squeezes his hand, "I lied about your death. Hear me out."

Eren looks confused and concerned but he obeys.

"I am old. I am so very old and I will continue to age for a very long time. Daemons are like Jellyfish almost. We don't necessarily die unless killed." Levi kisses his lovers pale and scarred knuckles.

"Jellyfish?" Eren questions. 

"Nothing," Levi deterred.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared. I never... I never thought it would be worth it, but... It really fucking is." Levi meets Eren's eyes, flowing with such resolve and assurance he feels he might never regret. 

But he could one day. If he fell in love again. He knows by daemon standards, especially of high blood status, he is extremely young. But.. Not one person should be able to fault him for this.

"I am technically young and have many years to come. Many years to live and.. fall in love again..."

Eren's face dropped into sorrowful, then to thoughtful, finally to bittersweet. 

"Levi, I love you, too. And it hurts, I'll be honest, but you're right. You will love another eventually. Maybe even more than me... But that's okay." Eren squeezes his hand weakly.

"No, Eren... I have told you a few times that Daemons are based off humans, yes?" He waits for the other to nod, "When a creature mates with another that it's originally based on, it's mated forever. You may go and mate as many other humans or creatures, God and angels aside, but I can't. You'd be it for me. Unless I wanted to fall ill, lose my magicks, shrivel up until I can't move, and eventually die in an excruciating death."

Eren's eyebrows draw up to his hairline in a comedic way Levi might have laughed at if not for what he was about to do. 

"Eren, I will never be with anyone else. I'd be binded to your soul and you would be it. You'd be my only forever. I would have to consume your soul when you die or rot you into one of us. I would live on, no repercussions aside from depression and never being with the one you love again. But... Eren, you are worth it."

The bedridden brunet shakes his head lightly, eyes tearing, "No, Levi. It's okay, I- I understand."

"No-" The dark haired daemon's eyes flash red as he possessively wraps his wings to cup his lover, "No, you don't. I don't care about the future. You are already my love, you are already it for me. We raised a beautiful woman together. We will be grandparents. You are already my wife- no, my husband." 

 _"_ You _are it for me."_

He nods his head, tears streaming silently. Levi presses a kiss to his forehead, lingering. "I love you so much, Eren. It will be worth it to be bonded with you." 

"Love you, Levi." His voice shakes and breaks the daemon's heart. 

"Rivialle, love. It's Rivialle." The chain has attached long ago. Link by link with every 'I love you' and sweet moment. Every tear and fight, every cuddle and diaper. The chains mended by eren's soul have snaked themselves around Levi's existence. And that was the first lock of many to come. 

Now for the second. 

Levi held Eren's head in his hands, eyes searching for every bit of love, trust, and consent. It's all there, dotted 'i's and crossed 't's. 

And so are his sweet lips stained like strawberries. 

They taste just as sweet. Alike to the rest of him. Curves and soft flesh against pale scarred skin hard with callouses. Sweat and heavy breathing, build up and climax. 

Most the locks in place. The last one will come when Levi consumed Eren and keeps him forever as a piece of himself. 

 

"Rivialle," Eren kisses the forearm wrapped around his shoulders and breasts. The other wrapped around his waist rubbing his little belly curve, "thank you."

"Thank you, Eren," Levi's scarred lips leave small angel kisses on the back nape of his neck. Their legs intertwined.

 

It didn't take more than two weeks for a reaper to appear. 

Nile. 

It was nearing Eren's time, and they were prepared. But it was while Levi guided a pregnant Isabel and an overprotective Farlan to the cottage when the reaper, as cruel and snide as they come, appeared for Eren. 

 

"Louisa Jaeger, the time has come."

The greasy rat offered his hand.

"Eren," was all the human offered.

"Excuse me?" Nile questioned.

"My name is Eren Jaeger," he offered again. Not yet becoming angry, but not far from it. 

"You are Louisa, mother of Isabel, yes?" Nile's brow twitched. 

"No, I am Eren Jaeger, father of Isabel." 

"You cannot cheat death this way. It's a lousy shot, your time has come." Nile stepped closer before reeling back.

"You- You reek of daemon. You reek of the crow!"

"Who or what I 'reek' of is of none of your concern. And once again, I am not cheating death. I am merely trying to correct you. And I am waiting for my lover to come take me." The sick man waved his hand to attempt to dismiss the death. 

"Excuse me, you mortal broad!" Nile gasped in audacity

"-You're excused"

"You must take my hand now and come with me. You soul will not now nor ever sustain another roach stain of our realms!" He growls and grabs Eren harshly by the forearm.

"Eren!" Levi's voice booms as he enters. 

"You! You- Who are you!" Nile shouts with a malicious sneer.

"What do you mean who am I! What the fuck is a scummy reaper like you doing in my house making a pass at my husband!" 

"Husband!?" Nile shouts decidedly tearing the front of Eren's night shirt exposing his breasts. 

Isabel behind her father gasps and screams something piercing and protective, forcing Nile away from her Papa. 

"You! You are that- that human from the Survey Corps! How have you come up from Gehenna!? And why do these two reek of you? That whore is a witch! That baby is tainted! Why is no one aware of this atrocity!?!"

"Because, you drowned rat! Pixis and Erwin have already deemed it alright! I am bonded to that man, and we had raised this child! Because it is none of your god damned concern shit for scythe! And there was never meant to be a reaper to retrieve him!" Levi could barely restrain his wings, one of his largest secrets. One that could cause death to not just him but his parents. 

"Lies! Slander! Never would such prestigious deaths ever allow this kind of- this kind of fraternization! How have you bonded another human woman-"

Restraints have been broken. 

His wings rip out painfully like razors, beautiful and bloody. His mask recedes and his eyes blare like never before. The room falls near black and the door slams, forcing a angry Isabel and a stone still Farlan out. 

Levi's voice sounds like hundreds of whispers forced out at the same exact time, the voice of every soul consumed, " **Leave my husband and report to the commanders before I slaughter you with your own scythe."**

"You- You're-" 

" _ **NOW!**_ "

With the last remaining milliseconds before his entrails would be carved out and splayed across the room, he grabs the weak heaving Eren by the hand. 

" _ **NO!!!**_ " 

It's too late. 

His soul lit up in a pale green glow invisible to any human. And within seconds it dissipates before them. Nile drops his limp hand and attempts to leave. 

But the time Levi was lacking before was found and put to use. He hooked his talons into the flesh of the reaper, tunneled to raise the skin stretching around them. Levi's eyes blaze from red to a blaring silver near white. 

He opens his maul, teeth of razors multiplying as his face tears in half and he shoves the rat's head into the gaping hole, shreading him gore. Bone and cartilage split with ease.

Teeth saturated in toxins and poisons Nile will feel for eternity. Levi uses the moment to grab the handle of the blacked scythe and slowly and carefully guts him. He might be blind for the moment, whether from being eyeless or rage, but he can feel every bit of essence of the reaper still shoved halfway into his constricting throat. 

He handles the entrails and wrap them around Nile's exposed neck. The flesh around the cut melting and simmer with the effect of the blade. He twists it in his hand and forces it slowly into his chest cavity, painfully piercing his heart. 

If it wasn't for needing to lock him in place and pump him full of poisons to make this hurt as much as possible for eternity, he'd love to watch the excruciating feelings evident on what use to be his face. 

Levi can feel when Nile's life force burns out, he can feel the vibrating screams inside his throat collum. 

He bites down and detaches the head from the neck and spits him out onto the floor. 

Levi forces two talons down his own throat, slicing the back up in the process, and projectile vomits any trace of the reaper out of his body onto the corpse. He doesn't want to chance having that fucker being any part of him.

Levi looks to the empty vessel of his former lover and drops to his knees. For once not caring of the filth around him as he lands on the vomit and bits of flesh. He holds Eren tight. 

Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren....

The door burst open finally. Isabel stumbling in and rushing to her fathers and holds them both tight. 

He can't go to Heaven or Purgatory. He will never see him again. His love. 

"Dad! Papa!" 

Levi sets his love down and holds tight to his daughter, rocking her in his arms. 

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. Honey, I'm sorry... He- Took him. Doll you need to breathe. The baby..." Isabel sobbed, wrecked in his shoulder. 

She was never ready for her Papa to go on, but she found solace he'd be apart of Dad forever. 

Now that lock will never take place. That last chain will drag and hold him down. 

But she will heal. Levi never will. 

 

And heal she did. That night was forgotten as far as Farlan was concerned. He dealt with his wife being a witch, son as well. But he will never remember the face of the daemon or the reaper. He will never remember the gore and waste or the death bodies. But Isabel will. That is until she dies, too. 

But she healed. Never moved on entirely. She never saw her father again, but spoke when he'd visit her in the shadows. Though, he never spoke back. Just watched with a broken heart as his family grew. 

Until his great-great-great-so many great later child that he moved on to go back to hell. He brought his friends and a few squad members with him to Earth at some point, not really caring anymore about the rules. 

And he adamantly avoided shitty brows ever since, not trusting himself to not kill him on sight, or damn well try. 

In fact, he pretends to move on. He pretends the name Louisa doesn't sting or the name Eren doesn't claw into his flesh. 

He pretends he is the same Rivialle, though he would never be the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is good enough! If you have ideas or ways to fix it. Maybe historical events I could work in. Any info on Demons or their companions... Thank you!


End file.
